The reason why
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: He let her go for a reason. She still was hurting. Until a reunion with her friends and Him came up. She heard him from the ladies room. He knew she would do it and let her hurting go. Crappy One-shot.


**Random Angst. **

---

The fake smiles and lies became more known for her. She would smile and grin like she was happy. But everyone knew she wasn't well everyone but him. He had broken her heart and moved on. She was his summer fling. He forever holds her heart in his hand. Soon they all meet. Him with his new girlfriend and her alone and to her self.

He thinks about her all the time. He left her for a reason. She shouldn't be with a guy like him. She should be with a guy who wouldn't leave all the time or be in the public eye and be famous. She couldn't be with him. She was more then he was. The girlfriend he had now couldn't replace her. He used the new girlfriend to cover his pain.

She gave him a small sad smile when she said hello to him and the girlfriend he had at the time. The others just watched helplessly as the two barely interact. She fake smiled and excused her self to the bathroom. Caitlyn followed her after a moment.

Caitlyn heard sobs come from one of the stalls. She gasped quietly when she had pushed the door opened and she saw a broken friend sitting on the dirty bathroom floor. Caitlyn quickly pulled her friend into a hug. She whispered kind words that hopefully calm her down. They only made it worse the words Caitlyn was telling her where words He would say to her.

He wondered why she had excused herself so quickly maybe she was just going to leave after saying hello? No. He saw Caitlyn rush past the group towards the bathroom. He followed quietly. Of course not going into the ladies room but he had noticed a open window that was near the ladies room door that was used to ventilate the room. His heart broke even more when he heard the things She was asking Caitlyn.

"Cait… I can't go out there and face him. It hurts." She cried. She knew she had to face him that day. She had hoped he would forget. "I know sweetie. I know." Caitlyn said softly. "I… I can't move on. Not like him." She whispered again.

He gasped. He thought she would move on. He was sure if he removed himself from her life she would have a boyfriend that would treat her like the beautiful woman she was. He heard her laugh sarcastically. "Right who am I kidding Caitlyn. I bet he's only here just to see my discomfort." She said angrily. "He brought her to make me feel worse. I bet he's out there laughing his ass of cause I ran away." She started strongly but by the time she got to her second sentence her voice was very low and quiet. "I wonder if he knows it kills me to see him with that girl?" She whispered again

He shook his head. After all this he still knew it was wrong. He loved her that's why he left. "No." He whispered "I let you go so you could have someone who could treat you like the beautiful woman you are." He whispered softly shaking his head. He didn't realize they had heard him. She and Caitlyn both gasped. "WHAT?" Caitlyn yelled loudly barging out the door. "You did what?" She had pinned him to the wall.

People think that Caitlyn Geller is just the girl who produced celebrities music. But they are wrong. Caitlyn Geller is also the woman who could get the truth out of anyone. Even if she had to pin someone down to get the truth she had always got it. Caitlyn Geller wasn't a person to mess with.

"I let her go because she needs someone who won't be leaving all the time and won't be in the public eye. She needs someone like… Nate. Well not Nate but someone like him." He said looking down. He felt Caitlyn let go of him. "You left cause you worried about her well being?" Caitlyn questions quietly. He only nodded softly. He didn't bother looking up. His fist clenched together ever few seconds. " I was stupid in thinking she'd move on… I can clearly see she can't." He whispered after a moment.

Her eyes were wide. He thought he wasn't good enough for her? She couldn't think of why he would think of that. "I love you." she whispered when she walked past Caitlyn and him. "Now's the time I move on." She said in a voice a little loud. She understood now. He gave her up to keep her happy. He forfeited the only thing he held close to him. He let her go. She turned back around after she walked maybe three feet away from the two. She walked back and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Shane." She whispered before turning to Caitlyn. "I'll miss you guys. Tell everyone I love them?" She hugged Caitlyn. "Yes." Caitlyn smiled.

Like that the girl he broken became the woman he wanted her to be. "Goodbye my Mitchie. Goodbye." He smiled sadly before whispered in a barely audible voice.

She set off for the newest chapter in her life putting her camp rock friend and loves in the past and walked towards the future. She walked away with her heart but left with his.

--

**Kinda new writing style… And very random might I say. I got bored and I just typed I'm stuck on the next Chapter for Happy.. I'm sorry. But I promise extra awesomeness will come to that Chapter when I get to it.**


End file.
